<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Efélides by allec_rameht</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495806">Efélides</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allec_rameht/pseuds/allec_rameht'>allec_rameht</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Slash, Yaoi, morning after sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2014-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:21:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allec_rameht/pseuds/allec_rameht</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Com as pontas dos meus dedos, toquei ternamente suas sardas espalhadas pelos seus ombros. Eram escuras, pequenas e infinitas, como folhas caídas no Outono. "</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Efélides</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beta-Reader: Lucyanni ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Senti fracos feixes de luz penetrarem a cortina, iluminando amenamente o quarto. Bocejei e olhei para o lado preguiçosamente. Vejo curtos cabelos negros esparramados pelo travesseiro e um sorriso escapa pelos meus lábios. Não fora um sonho.</p><p> </p><p>Virei-me e pus-me a observar suas costas. Os <em>flashs</em> da noite anterior vinham-me a mente como raios de uma tempestade. Agora presenciava o arco-íris. Com as pontas dos meus dedos, toquei ternamente suas sardas espalhas pelos seus ombros. Eram escuras, pequenas e infinitas, como folhas caídas no Outono. Era lindo.</p><p> </p><p>Aspirei seu aroma e me recordei dos tempos felizes da infância, principalmente das macieiras que escalava. Percorri meus dedos pelas suas curvas morosamente, apreciando sua textura como se fosse a coisa mais natural a se fazer. Na verdade, estar na mesma cama que Marco era o certo para mim. Afinal, eu o amava.</p><p> </p><p>Aproximei meu rosto de sua nuca e a osculei sutilmente. Não pude deixar de notar vestígios arroxeados em seu pescoço, ombros e peitoral. Sorri ao me lembrar de seus gemidos enquanto o marcava como meu. Pousei meus dedos em sua barriga e o abraçava por trás numa estranha inocência. Acomodei meu nariz em seus cabelos e seu perfume me intoxicava a cada inalada.</p><p> </p><p>Uma quente mão entrelaçou-se a minha e eu o puxei ainda mais perto de mim, se possível. Não importa quanto contato nós tínhamos, nunca parece ser o suficiente para demonstrar o quanto eu precisava de cada célula sua. Mordisquei sua orelha e ele riu, com o vermelho paliando-se com as efélides de sua bochecha. Era tão adorável que eu poderia amá-lo mil e nunca me cansar.</p><p> </p><p>Marco levou meus dedos até sua boca e a beijou com toda a doçura do mundo, e eu senti meu estômago se abrasar. Puxei seu corpo para que ficasse por cima do meu, e me perdi nas nuances de sua beleza. Ele revelava o sorriso mais belo enquanto acariciava meus cabelos da melhor forma existente. Minhas mãos subiram das suas costas até sua face, vagarosamente, e ele parecia um gato a ronronar contra meus lábios.</p><p> </p><p>Enlacei meus dedos em seus fios negros e ele fechou os olhos. Meu deleite por aquela cena era inexplicável. Aconcheguei seu semblante ao meu e o beijei lentamente, afinal, nós tínhamos todo o tempo do mundo. Marco arqueou a coluna num gesto de luxúria e eu apenas admirei sua expressão, dizendo que queria contempla-lo um pouco mais.</p><p> </p><p>Ele sorriu e eu lhe mordi as bochechas; ele riu antes de gemer. Arranhei seu dorso, estragando o belo desenho de sardas espalhadas nela. Mas eu não me importava, e tampouco ele. Marco abocanhou meu pescoço e se agarrava em meu rosto como se sua vida dependesse disso. E por um minuto eu acreditei nisso.</p><p> </p><p>Lambi sua clavícula e seu doce sabor impregnou-se em minhas papilas gustativas. Eu era tão viciado nele que nem conseguia expressar todo esse sentimento que se aflora em mim.</p><p> </p><p>Espalmo minha mão em sua nádega e faço uma nota mental de, mais uma vez, contar quantas pintinhas Marco possui em sua pele. Mas não nesse momento. Porque agora sorver sua essência é mais importante do que importuná-lo. Ele me beija novamente e eu sei que isso é um pedido para que eu o faça meu. Abraço-o fortemente e sussurro contra sua boca o quanto eu o quero e o quanto eu o amo!</p><p> </p><p>Ele morde meus lábios e contempla-me a face. Com um mavioso sorriso, Marco diz que me ama. E eu não me interesso com mais nada no mundo, exceto ele.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>